Strange Predicaments
by WellHowAboutThat
Summary: Sakura Haruno has found herself in some pretty odd situations, but nothing could've prepared her for what she woke up to. Things might start to heat up. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto-- sasu/saku  
Well this is my first story! So don't be too hard on me. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it's longer and it doesn't have a plot and is just a situation that i thought would be interesting if it were to happen. It's probably going to get more mature later ;P hmmm. I don't know how many chapters this story will have? and i'll try to update as much as possible. :) Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

Eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal emerald orbs behind thick long lashes. They were met with pith black, complete darkness. The pink haired kunoichi was in a slight daze, it felt like there was a soft humming in her head. She was trying to form a coherent thought in her head.'Heat'. That one thing that was currently registering in her mind. Her body was enveloped in warmth and she was surprisingly very comfortable. Her head was resting on a hard but smooth surface and something was tickling her nose. And something was constricting her from moving too much.

_'Where..am I..?'_

_Good_ question really. She had no idea where she was, how she got there, and quite frankly it was a little distressing. She was trying to rack her brain for possible answers.  
'Was I kidnapped?' the last thing she could remember was sitting down at her desk at the hospital reading over papers before she felt a pain on her shoulder and then her world slowly faded into black not before catching a glimpse of yellow. Actually it seemed more like blond hair. So her attacker had knocked her out and taken her somewhere..this was not good she needed to get out of wherever the hell she was.

She lifted up her head and her eyes wandered to all the corners of the dark.

'_Honestly does it have to be so dark? I can barely see anything'_

That brought her to next discovery. She could feel, whatever it was that was under her was moving. She was lying down on..? Something hard but it was also sort of soft.. and it was moving. It was really warm too. She lifted her hand and touched whatever she was lying on, nearly having a heart attack when she did. As soon as she dropped her hand onto the object she was met with the surprise of her fingers meeting a chest but what shocked her was the fact that it was bare skin and whoever it belonged to let out a breathy sigh. So whatev--rather Whoever she was lying on top of was human and a male at that.

She reached behind her and found that his wrists were bound around her waist not allowing her to break free. She discovered that it was chakra strings bound around his wrists... She really couldn't get out of this. Her body was pressed against his and his wrists left only a little room for movement. Out of all the things she would have to end up in a situation like this.

'_I'm stuck. great and Who is..?_' She brought her hand from the man's chest to touch his face and try to figure out who it was.

From what she could feel he had a strong jaw line and a straight nose. It surprised her that whoever it was hadn't woken up yet. She raised her hand further to lightly feel his hair which was actually soft and had a silky texture.

_'That was probably what I felt tickling my nose'_

She was vaguely aware of a scent that was now filling her nostrils, the scent of trees and rainfall mixed together. She could pick up a hint of..._spice_, possibly cinnamon. It was mixed in with a raw hard masculinity and she couldn't quite place her finger on it but it was strangely familiar. She knew this smell and right now she was having some difficulty recalling where she'd smelt it before. She felt around more with her hands as she lightly ran them down the expansion of the person's body. Heat crept up to her cheeks as she felt the contours of his body. This man was made of steal, his whole torso was toned and his abs rock hard. He was obviously a ninja by the way he was built, years of hard and grueling training and battles had blessed this man.

_**I**_**_nner Sakura was rejoicing 'Ohhh yes blessed indeed. Damn it's like he's cut from marble!'_**  
Sakura silently agreed with her inner while thinking  
_'I really hope he doesn't wake up right now....yeahh just explain uh.. why I'm on top of you and ..um.. touching your body..yeah._' That would go over great.

Thankfully he was wearing shorts.

This now made her acutely aware of her own body which was clad in her black spandex shorts and her bra.  
**_'What the HELL?'_**  
even better when this guy wakes up. Sakura in her under wear in a dark room trapped on top of someone she doesn't even know.

_'Okay something is seriously wrong with this situation'_


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto!

* * *

_'I need to think of a way to get out of here. fast.'_

Sakura tried lifting her self up from the other body but she was stopped by his wrists around her waist. She tried again and it was still useless.

_'This is not helping at all! damnit'_

She look around again trying to find something that could help her. She noticed that there was a dim light coming from what looked to be a closed door.

_'So i'm in a room, probably a closet' she thought idly._

She raised her hand and tried to feel for the door or any walls but couldn't reach.  
_'Door, door, door, need to get to the door Sakura'_  
This was becoming a little hopeless. She had no tools or kunai that could get her out of this. You know what could just make her day? having low chakra levels!  
_**Inner Sakura 'We're completely fucked'**_  
She took in a breath and tried to remain calm. She opted for waiting for her companion to wake up and possibly help her get to the opening of the door.  
**_'But hey atleast there is a sexy man that you get to lie on!_' **

Not that she minded staying in the heat that his body was providing her. Though she was sort of intimately pressed against him. There was nothing she could do, she let out a sigh and relaxed into his body.  
_'hmm.. he smells soo good'_ drifted through her head as she took another deep breath. With that she drifted into a light sleep, seeing as she had nothing else to do and wanted to replenish her chakra.

* * *

Now for Sakura's companion he woke up in a similar fashion as her. His mind was fuzzy and he was surrounded in warmth. He had yet to open his eyes but found he was content with laying there in his dream like state. His back was pressed on what felt like wooden flooring but what had him puzzled was the weight pressed to the front of his body. It wasn't too heavy more like a comfortable weight. '_Soft_' was what he could describe it as.

The raven haired man was finally snapped into reality when he felt someone's breath on his color bone. His eyes shot open but were met with darkness as well.

_'What is... Where am I?'_

Sasuke Uchiha was confused as to what had happened and was trying to figure out where was. He took notice that his arms were bound in front of him around whoever it was that was lying on him. He tried pulling them apart but they wouldn't budge. He sent chakra through to try and cut them but it still didn't work. He figured whoever had captured him had smartly used chakra strings to bind his hands.

He could feel something soft splayed out on his chest and lightly tickling his throat. That fact instantly made him aware that he was left in only his black pants and his chest was bare. That was not the worst thing. The person who was lying on him was rather intimately pressed into him. He could tell it was a girl and her lack of clothing had him a bit nervous. He could feel large, soft but firm breasts up against his chest only restrained by the thin material of her bra, her hips were lightly pressed to his and one of her long legs in between his. He could tell her body was toned and she was probably a kunoichi.

There as a fragrance that was wafting through the air that he could identify as apples. The fruity smell registered when he took in a breath and he found himself breathing more of it in. It was coming from the girl that was still lying on top of him and he was curious as to who it was.

Finding a half naked girl on him and being tied up in a dark place wasn't exactly the way Sasuke thought he would wake up.

First off , what the hell happened? how did he get here and how would he get out. From what he could remember the last thing he had been doing was sitting at Ichiraku with Naruto eating ramen. He remembered taking a sip of his drink and then was all blank after that. If that dobe had anything to do with this he would personally see to it that he never becomes hokage. He was going to kill him! Sasuke came to the conclusion that he wasn't in any real danger and that it was probably one of the dobe's stupid ideas or pranks.

'_He must've slipped something in his drink..but why?'_

Now focusing on how to get out of here and go kill Naruto he found that all of his weapons were gone and again he couldn't use his hands.

**"Shit. I am going to kill that idiot"** he let out a groan.

"eep!" Sakura had sort of yelped when she was suddenly taken out of her sleep by the feeling of the rumble that erupted from the man's chest. It had gone from his chest and straight through her whole body. Effectively shocking her into alertness.

"Who is this?" She asked uncertainly  
Sasuke recognized that voice and he could make it out to be a certain pink haired girl's. She had started to fidget and proceeded to make her skin rub against his.  
This new friction was immediately picked up by the raven haired man. He was not liking the fact that his body was relishing in the contact. His awareness of her body against his was heightened even more.  
**"Sakura?"**

Her whole body froze and she **almost** shivered. There was a difference from hearing someone talk and _feeling_ the vibrations from their chest. She knew that voice from any where. Deep, rich, and could melt you into a puddle. That voice happened to belong to her team mate Sasuke Uchiha, yes, things could not get any worse. He could read a phone book and make it sound hot.  
You see, Sasuke is of a special sort, to describe him? Breathtakingly beautiful and not to be outdone, he has the body of a greek **God.**  
He is temptation itself. Tall, dark, rugged, handsome, and Onyx eyes you could drown in.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards at the way Sakura had froze when she had heard his voice. This situation was not as bad as he had first made it out to be.

**_Inner Sakura was having a field day. ' Goddamn is it even possible to have a voice that sexy? Shaaaannnnnaro this is the best day of my life!'_**

She swallowed before opening her mouth,  
_"_Sasuke-kun?"  
She lifted her head to look at him and she was met with a pair of sharingan eyes looking back at her.  
**"Hn."**

This was definately not her day.


End file.
